Drive
by 12thPrecinctCoffee
Summary: Transformers movie-verse: How did Sam and Mikaela finally get together? A Sam/Mikaela story.
1. Chapter 1

**Drive  
CHAPTER 1**

**Summary: What happened in between Transformers 1 and 2? How did Sam and Mikaela get together? A Sam/Mikaela story.**

**Authors note: I tried to write them in character but it's hard when there's not much material to work on. There weren't really enough scenes of them together in the movies. I just hope you guys enjoy this story. :) Also, this is mostly in Mikaela's POV and the italics are Bumblebee's voice.  
**

* * *

Mikaela Banes looked across the hallway and let out a disgusted sigh. Standing right in her line of sight was Sam Witwicky with the cheerleader extraordinaire, Isabella, throwing herself at him once again. Ever since Sam came to school in his yellow Camaro, he has turned heads and of course, the occasional flirt. She slammed her locker shut and with one last lingering look at the two, walked towards History class.

"Hey, Mikaela," Sam greeted her, a few minutes later, as he sat down on the chair in front of her. He turned around and faced her, his signature goofy grin on his face. "How're you today?"

"Good, I think," she shrugged, opening her book, choosing to ignore Sam's attempt at a conversation.

"Bee's asking about you," he, on the other hand, chose to ignore her choice to ignore him.

Before Mikaela could respond, their History teacher entered the room and class started. A few page turns of their book and boring words from their teacher, the class bell rang indicating that their 45 minutes of History class was over and done for the day. Mikaela quickly picked her things up and walked out of the classroom to head to her locker. It was their last class for the day and she wanted to get away from school as much as possible.

"Mikaela! Hey, Mikaela!" Sam's familiar voice came from across the lawn of the school grounds. A few seconds later, an out-of-breath Sam reached her side, causing her to stop and face him. "You heading home now?"

"Yes, Sam," she nodded, trying not to look at him in the eye. "Did you want something?"

"Well, Bee's parked right over there and he really wants to see you, Mikaela. He's been asking for you. Do you think you can just come say hi?"

She looked over at where Sam pointed and saw Bumblebee parked right where he told her he would be. She gave out a sigh. "Fine."

"Great!" Sam grinned. "C'mon. Bee'll be delighted."

Before they can reach Bumblebee, Isabella suddenly popped out from nowhere and shamelessly flirted with Sam right in the middle of the street. "Are you finally give me a ride on that hot car of yours, Witkicky?"

"It's Witwicky," Mikaela corrected her with a roll of the eye.

"Oh, hey, Mikaela," Isabella greeted her, looping her arms on Sam's in a flirty, possessive manner. "Sorry to hear about you and Trent."

"You broke up with Trent?" Sam asked, a shocked look on his face. She never told him she broke up with Trent as soon as she got home from Mission City, which was two days ago. After realizing that there was so much more to life than being with a man with hot abs and muscles, she broke it off with Trent. At first, Mikaela thought Sam would finally ask her out, in all honesty, but I guess there were other thoughts on Sam's mind now that he was the guy with the hot car. Also, Mikaela has told herself it was safer to be just friends with Sam, anyway.

"Yeah," she nodded. She gave a look at Bumblebee and gave the car a smile and then looked back at Sam and Isabella. "I think I'll go ahead now. There's some stuff I still need to do."

"Bye, Mikaela," Isabella's voice ran after her, making Mikaela grimace. Isabella was so not the girl for Sam. Mikaela knew how Isabella rolled. She lured in boys to use them… Just like she used to do. She gave herself a mental beating after realizing Isabella was just like her.

Because of the recent events (discovery of an alien race by Sam and her), Mikaela has lost her moped which was one of the casualties in the Barricade attack. Mikaela has been walking to and fro from school since she came back. It was a long way but she just thought of it as exercise. Exercise that she didn't really need but had to do anyway.

A block away from school, a familiar car horn made her glance for a second sideways.

"Mikaela! It's Sam! Witwicky!" a familiar line from a familiar voice came from the yellow Camaro. Only this time, the Camaro was a new model and definitely not a car as it seemed to be. She stopped on her tracks and looked sideways, seeing Sam's face from the driver side, leaning over to look at her through the passenger side. "Hey, hop in! Bee and I'll give you a ride home. Just like old times."

And just like the last time, Mikaela had no reason to say no. So she got into the yellow car. "Hey, Bee."

_Mikaela._

"Just like old times, eh?" Sam grinned at her as he started the car once again. "You. Me. Bee."

Gone was the awkward, stuttering boy who mixed up his words from the first time they met. Sitting right next to her was a boy who went through an alien race war, standing right in the middle, and coming out a man.

"You know, I should really learn my lesson to not ride in any car with you," she commented. "I seem to always end up in trouble when I do."

"Well, this time, Bee and I promise not to get you in trouble, right, Bee?" Sam gave the dashboard a pat. Bumblebee revved his engine, most probably agreeing with Sam. "You were actually gonna walk home?"

"Well, yeah. After my moped got run over by a _maniac_ alien robot, there really is no other means of going to school."

"Shit," Sam cursed and gave her an apologetic look quickly followed by a look that some great idea just popped into his head. He grinned widely. "Well you know what? I guess I'll be your designated driver from now on."

"What?"

"Since it's my fault your moped got caught up in the giant droid match, I'll make it up to you by driving you around wherever you need to go. Bee and I are cool with that, right, Bee?"

Bumblebee once again revved his engine in reply.

"See?"

"Are you sure Bumblebee means yes whenever he does that?" she asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

_Yes._

"Straight from the autobot himself," Sam grinned wider. "So what do you say?"

"Fine," she huffed. "It's not like I've got any choice. I am getting tired of all the walking."

"Great! Now do you prefer going to school a little late or early or just in time?"

_No one goes to school late on my watch._

"Fine, Bee," Sam rolled his eyes. "We'll go early. How about I pick you up 30 minutes before bell everyday?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "I don't really need a lot of time to get ready, anyway."

"I bet you just get out of bed looking like that, eh? You lucky girl. Do you have any idea how much time it takes for me to look anything remotely human after getting out of bed?" He was teasing, of course.

"Shut it, Sam," she gave him a playful shove.

"Hey! Hey! I'm driving here! No hitting the driver!"

"Bee won't let you hit anything," she told him matter-of-factly.

"So if I do this, it'll be alright?" Sam raised both his hands up in the air.

"Sam!" she couldn't help but grab his hands down and place it back on the stirring wheel.

"I thought you said Bee won't let us hit anything?" he asked, laughing.

"Well, I don't really know when Bee's in control or you are," she told him. Her hands still lingering on his wrist. She gave it a squeeze and a warning look. "Now drive properly, Witwicky."

"Yes, ma'am," he gave her a small salute and did what was asked of him.

Before she knew it, Sam was already pulling into the small street that led to her house.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7?" he asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave her a smile and a wave as she got out. Before she could completely close the door, she heard Bumblebee's voice come from the radio.

_Ratchet's right, Sam. Your pheromone levels do indicate that you want to…_

"Bee!" Sam cut him off with a shout and a slap on the dashboard.

Mikaela couldn't help but walk away with a smile on her face.

* * *

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drive  
CHAPTER 2**

**Summary: What happened in between Transformers 1 and 2? How did Sam and Mikaela get together? A Sam/Mikaela story.**

**Authors note: So I was made aware that in the book or the movie or something, it was shown how Sam and Mikaela got together... So... I'll still continue this one. I'm loving writing it. :D Thanks to those who left a review the last time. I really appreciate it. :) As you can see, I'm trying to develop a friendship between the two first but the tension's there... And it'll come out eventually. **

**

* * *

**

From their conversation yesterday, Mikaela distinctively remembered Sam telling her he's picking her up at 7. It was already 10 minutes past 7 and Sam was nowhere to be seen. Deciding that instead of waiting for Sam and go to school late, she'd better start walking and that was what she did.

"Hey! Hey! Mikaela! Mikaela!" Sam's voice came from behind her. She turned around and once again, proved that Sam was indeed the strangest boy he has ever met. There was Sam, riding his bicycle and at the same time, lugging around another bike, struggling to keep his balance. "Wait up! Mikaela!"

When the out of breath boy finally reached her and presented the other bike to her, she finally asked what exactly he was up to. "What's this?"

"Bee's gone off to some trip with the other Autobots, an emergency or something," Sam explained. "So I'm a bit carless in the moment. But I didn't want you to think I wasn't saying the truth when I told you I'd drive you to school and back."

"So you brought a bike for me to ride? A pink one?"

"This is my Mom's bike," he explained. "Hence, the pinkness of it all."

"Are you sure it's not secretly yours?" she teased.

"Yes, actually, but let's just keep it between us, okay?"

"It's a good thing I decided to wear pants today," she took a hold of the handlebars and rode the pink bike. She placed her school bag on the basket in front of the handlebars. "Gosh, it's been years since I last rode a bike."

"So I'm guessing you know how to then?"

"Duh," she rolled her eyes as she rode away from him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he called out after her.

He rode past her, standing up as he pedaled.

"Easy, Sam," she warned him. "Wouldn't want you to be laying on your back on the pavement just like last time."

"Hey, I got your attention with that, didn't I?" he grinned, as he continued on his act. He biked ahead of her and returned in a second, circling her and repeating the process all over again.

She tracked her with her eyes and muttered under her breath. "You certainly did."

* * *

"Hey, Mikaela," Andrea, a friend of hers, greeted. "Where have you been the last few days, girl. We only see you for lunch. You just disappear once the bell rings."

"Around," she simply said.

"We've seen you hanging around that Wilticky boy."

"It's Witwicky," she quickly corrected her. "He ran over my moped so he's driving me around."

"Well, with that hot car of his… I'd let him drive me around anywhere, too."

"It's not like that, Andrea," Mikaela rolled her eyes. She didn't want people assuming that she's just using Sam because of his car. She wasn't. Sam didn't even have Bumblebee today. "He's a friend."

"Yeah, right, _friends_," Andrea gave her a knowing look. "We don't go making friends with boys like them, Mikaela."

"What's wrong with Sam?" Mikaela raised her brow at her friend. "He's a good friend to hang with. He's funny and kind, and a gentleman."

"Oooh, looks like someone's falling for the dork," Andrea teased her. "Or are you just making Isabella run for her money?"

"Isabella?"

"Heard Isabella and the other cheerleaders are trying to get him next. You know what the football jocks and the cheerleaders do, you've been with them on some."

Mikaela knew exactly what the football jocks and cheerleaders did. They lure in a boy with the help of one of the cheerleaders and the next thing you know, the boy's right in the football poles, tied up, in nothing but their undies.

"Better warn your _friend_."

"I will," Mikaela nodded as she watched Andrea walk away. She was certainly not gonna let it happen to Sam. She looked at her watch and cursed. It was already 10 minutes past the bell and she told Sam she was going to meet him up front 5 minutes ago.

She made a quick dash to the entrance of the school. She scanned the front steps of the school and couldn't help but curse once again. The thing that she was trying to avoid to happen was about to happen. A foot or two away were Sam and Isabella, seemingly engaged in an awkward conversation with Sam looking like he was about to pee his pants in anxiousness.

"Sam!" she quickly called out.

"So you going anywhere tonight, Sam?" Isabella ran a finger seductively down Sam's chest.

"Well, umm," Sam stuttered, not getting a word out.

"Sam's helping me do something tonight, Isabella. He's unavailable," Mikaela yanked Sam away from Isabella as soon as she reached them. "Let's go, Sam."

"But…" Sam tried to go back to where Isabella was left with a furious look on her face.

"Sam," she glared at him.

"Fine, fine," he nodded his head and walked willingly with her. "What'd you do that for?"

"Trust me, Sam, Isabella's up to no good," she told him as she continued on leading him towards where they placed his bikes.

"What do you mean?"

"Do the names Earl Mathers, Mike McPherson, and Henry Porth ring any bells to you?"

"Erm, no, should they?" he asked, clearly clueless.

"Three words, Sam. Field. Pole. Naked."

"Oh," he caught his breath probably from disbelief as he realized that he was that close to getting the prank of his life. "And you think they were planning on doing that to me next?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She didn't want to be the bearer of the bad news. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's not your fault," he shook his head.

"It may be my fault, you know, Trent's part of the football team, he usually has a say on who to victimize next," she told him. The thought had crossed her mind. Trent wasn't really the greatest guy to mess with.

"So you think Trent's out to get me?"

"Not really," she shook her head. She didn't honestly know so she couldn't help but shrug. "Maybe?"

Sam didn't say anything else but it was clear that he was visibly put off a bit. Letting it go, Mikaela walked over to the pink bike which she parked early that morning on the bike racks and took it out from the rack.

"Nice bike, Banes, didn't peg you as the pink kinda-gal," Marco, a friend of Trent's, sarcastically commented as he stood a foot away from her and Sam.

"Jealous, Marco? You probably have one just like this at home, don't you?" she retorted and stood her ground, challenging him to make another comment. Marco paled in embarrassment from her comeback and with one last look, walked away without any other word.

"How do you do that?" Sam suddenly made his presence known.

"What?" she turned to him.

"Stand up to them like that," he asked. "I would have just made a funny retort and probably run away as fast as I could."

"Sam, you're a good guy. You don't have to stand up to them. You can always just walk away."

"But what if I don't want to be the good guy?"

"Then you're just one of them, Sam," she shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"Do you think I should stand up to them?" he asked her with a serious look on his face.

"No, Sam, I wouldn't want you to be anything else than you," she told him with all honesty.

"How do you even know who I am," he muttered and his words barely reached her ear.

Mikaela looked at him. She might not have known him for a long time, only really knowing he existed that day when he gave her a ride home. And with the alien race battle that they were both in, she only probably knew him for a week or two. She might not have known him for a long time but that week was all she needed to know that Sam was a good guy. He looked past her shallowness and her juvenile record (and even had it erased) and she found a friend in him.

She let out a sigh and placed the bike back on the rack. She closed the space between them and pulled on the front of his shirt. He let out a yelp as she held him close firmly. "You listen, Sam Witwicky. I'm only going to say this once. You don't have to prove to anyone who you are. You are who you are. You're a good guy, Sam. And you stay that way, okay?"

Sam didn't say a word as he just stared at her and she gave his shirt another pull, pulling him into reality as well. He finally let out a nod. "Ye-yeah."

"Good," she let him go and gave his chest a pat. "Now that that's settled. Let's go. I bet your Momma's looking for this pink bike of hers."

She went back to the pink bicycle and took it out from the rack. "You coming?"

"Yeah," he nodded, getting his bike that was right next to hers.

Mikaela took the bike and rode it as soon as she got it into the sidewalk with Sam right behind her. Just like that morning, Sam tried to overtake her but this time, he didn't see the bump on the pavement that Mikaela just avoided.

"Sam!" she stopped on her tracks as soon as she saw him get thrown from his bike. But unlike the last time that he got thrown from his bike, he just landed on his butt but she knew it still hurt like hell.

"Shit," Sam groaned from his spot.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded as stood up slowly, wincing, and cleaning his pants. "I'm great. That felt great. Just needed to get your attention, I know that always does it."

He got back on the bike with a few more groans and they began to ride side by side again. After a block or two, she turned to him. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to do bike stunts to get my attention. Next time, just call my name, okay?"

* * *

**Hit the button below and leave your thoughts. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drive  
CHAPTER 3**

**Summary: What happened in between Transformers 1 and 2? How did Sam and Mikaela get together? A Sam/Mikaela story.**

**Authors note: Hi, guys! Thanks again for the reviews. Really glad that you're enjoying my lil' story. Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. :) Oh, and sorry if there are typos or wrong grammar stuff in my story. I've been busy with school and I haven't had the chance to read through my chapters to check after I write them. :)**

**

* * *

**

Sam had a good sense of humor. Mikaela will not deny that. It was 7 AM in the morning and he was wearing a chauffeur cap, standing right by Bumblebee, just standing there like a chauffeur would do.

"Good morning, madam. Do you like my cap?" he tipped it as he opened the door for her. "I'm taking my chauffer duties seriously, as you can see. After you, my lady."

"Where'd you get the cap?" she asked as she passed him to get into the car.

"Just something I have lying around," he replied as he closed the door after her. He ran to the driver side and got inside.

"Oh, good morning, Sam," she remembered not greeting him. "You're quite a punctual young man."

_I didn't stop beeping until he got out of bed. _

"Yes, thank you for that, by the way, Bee," Sam rolled his eyes as he spoke sarcastically. "You're the best alarm clock I've ever had."

_You're welcome, Sam._

Mikaela let out a small laugh. Apparently, Bumblebee hasn't gotten the concept of sarcasm. "Bee, he was being sarcastic."

There was a moment of silence as Bumblebee probably searched the internet what sarcastic meant.

_Do not mock me, Sam._

"Great, now he knows what sarcasm means," Sam frowned at her.

"What?" she shrugged, not feeling guilty at all. "He needs to know when he's being mocked or ridiculed, Sam. He has feelings too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam shook his head. "Take his side."

"Of course, I'll take his side, he's defenseless at the moment," she told him.

"Defenseless? Do you realize that he can easily just step on us and leave us as road kill?"

"He's not gonna do that," she rolled her eyes and gave the dashboard a pat. "Right, Bumblebee? You're not gonna do that to us?"

_Not to you, Mikaela._

"Bee!" Sam protested. "I'm hurt. Seriously. Hurt that you'd step on me and not her. I believe that men and women should have equal rights. So if you're gonna step on me, you should also step on her."

"What?" she glared at him. "You want me to be stepped on alongside you?"

"We can make beautiful road kill together," he grinned widely, showing that everything was being taken lightly. "Your guts mixed alongside mine. My brain matter oozing with yours."

"Gross, Sam," she grimaced at the thought. "Go be your own road kill."

"But I'll be lonely road kill," he playfully pouted.

"Whatever, Sam, go be your own road kill," she repeated her stand.

The remainder of their ride was filled with Sam trying to persuade her to be road kill alongside him until Bumblebee finally told them that he was not going to be stepping on both of them ever and leave them as road kill.

* * *

"Sam, I swear to god, if you don't stop wearing that ridiculous cap," she took the cap from his head and threw it onto the grass.

"Hey!" he protested, trying to grab the cap before it hit the ground but failed. The cap bounce lightly on the grass and settled a foot away from them. "That was my best cap!"

"Then you need to do more shopping."

"What I need is a suit that goes with this," he replied as he walked over and picked up the cap and dusted it clean. As soon as he inspected the damage to his cap and was satisfied with the lack of it, he walked back to the car and held the door open for her. Sam slammed the door shut after her and ran to the other side and got in. "Home, madam?"

"Umm, no actually. Do you know the Stanley's? I think they live near your house," she asked him as soon as he got into the car.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Stanley and his hot secretary wife?" Sam asked, not starting the car just yet. "Yeah, I know em'."

"Can you drop me off at their house?" she asked.

"What? Why?" he asked as he finally started the car and started to drive.

"I'm babysitting Mattie," she told him. "Their 5 year old."

"You babysit?" he asked with a hint of disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Sam, not everyone in the world can go through life without a job."

"Hey! I try to make a living selling stuff on Ebay, you know," he tried to look offended but failed.

"And look what that got you into?" she pointed out.

"There is something that we got out of all our experiences in Mission city, you know," he told her, a serious look on his face. She didn't say anything, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "You and I met, didn't we? Now you've got a chauffeur and I've got myself a girl best friend who saves me from evil cheerleaders and jocks."

"You think I'm your best friend?" she asked him, completely surprised at his revelation.

"Don't let my fragile little heart down, Mikaela. I've got low self esteem."

"Fine, I'm your best friend," she sighed, giving in. It was quite nice just hanging out with a boy without any strings attached. And Sam was a great friend to hang out with, there was never a shortage of laughter. And god knows, Mikaela needed that.

"So do we have sleepovers and braid each other's hair?" he gave her a toothy grin. "Gossip about other girls and giggle over boys?"

"Your hair's too short," she laughed. "There's not enough to braid."

"I'll just braid yours then," he told her as he laughed along with her.

"As for the boy gossip… Have you seen Grayer's muscles lately? I think he's been working out. Seriously, the boy's getting a lot hotter by the minute. What do you think?"

"Okay, you know what?" his eyes went wide and cringed. "I do not need to hear about other boys' muscles. Let's just scrap the giggle over boys part and stick with the braiding."

"Your loss, Sam," she jokingly snickered. "I've got a lot of boy gossip, you know."

"Please, no thank you, Mikaela. I'd like to keep my boy gossip-free life preserved and intact as much as I could," he swatted off imaginary thoughts in the air with a disgusted look on his face making her laugh.

"Are you sure, Sam?" she teased.

"Yes, of course, I'm sure, Mikaela!"

"Fine, fine," she huffed. "I won't tell you about other boys' muscles anymore."

"I appreciate that," he said as he pulled over near the Stanley's house. "So I'll pick you up later?"

"I'll probably just get a ride with Mr. Stanley, Sam," she told him as she gathered her bag. "He'll probably understand my lack of transportation at the moment."

"What? Have that beastly old man bring you home? No way, no way," he shook his head. He then looked through the windshield and his eyes twinkled for a second.

Before she knew what was even going on, Sam got out of the car and ran to the front door of the Stanley's and rang the bell.

"Sam! What're you doing?" she followed him as quickly as she could to the front door of the Stanley's home. She tried to pull him away but as soon as the door opened, she pulled her hands away from Sam's forearms and put on a smile on her face as they both came face to face with Mr. Stanley.

"Hey, Mr. Stanley," Sam greeted the older man. "It's me, Sam Witwicky. From down the street?"

"Little Sammy?" Mr. Stanley's face lit with recognition. "Wow, time certainly has flown by! How're you, son?"

"I'm great, great," Sam nodded, shaking Mr. Stanley's hand. "And you, sir?"

"Well, it's our 7th anniversary tonight, going out for dinner. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm driving Mikaela over," Sam told him. "I kinda ran over her moped with my car last week so I'm paying my dues by driving her around."

"So, you and Mikaela…"

"Oh, no, no, sir," Sam quickly cut him off. "Mikaela's my girl best friend. We braid each other's hairs and gossip about…"

"Sam!" Mikaela cut him off by giving him a playful shove. "Mr. Stanley, you have to forgive my _best friend _here. He's a little bit out of it."

"Little Sammy certainly was a jokester, I remember you leaving everyone on the street a fake severed hand a few years back," Mr. Stanley let out a chuckle. "Almost gave Mrs. Mandell a heart attack."

"You gave an old lady a heart attack?" her eyes went wide as she looked at Sam who has suddenly lost all the blood in his face. "Seriously?"

"Almost, Mikaela, almost!" he told her.

"Jeff, is that Mikaela?" Mrs. Stanley's voice came from inside. "Why don't you let her in?"

"Hi, Mrs. Stanley," Mikaela greeted the lady as she came to the door, all dressed up just like her husband.

"Hi, Mikaela, Mattie's been waiting for you," Mrs. Stanley gave her a smile which disappeared as soon as she saw Sam standing right next to her. "Oh. Who's your friend, Mikaela?"

"Anne, do you remember Little Sammy?" Mr. Stanley asked his wife.

"Little Sammy from down the street? Fake severed hand boy?"

Sam gave out an embarrassed smile but nodded nonetheless. "That'll be me."

"Oh, hi! Wow, you've shot like a tree last time I saw you. What brings you here?"

"I dropped off Mikaela. It's a long story. I'm just here to find out what time you guys will be back so I can fulfill my duties and bring her home later," Sam told them.

"He ran over her moped so he's driving her around as payment," Mr. Stanley quickly explained the situation to his wife.

"Oh," Mrs. Stanley nodded in understanding. She looked at her watch and then gave out an unsure look. "I'm not sure up to what time we'll be. We'll try to make it home by 10 though. Let me tell you what, why don't you just stay and babysit with Mikaela?"

"Yeah? Yeah?" Sam's face lit up. "Are you sure it won't be a bother?"

"Not at all," Mrs. Stanley shook her head. "We'll go on right ahead now. Mikaela, you know our numbers so just call us if you need anything, okay?"

Before anyone else can even get a word in of goodbye or protest, the Stanleys were already in their car and has driven off.

"So do we split the pay later?" Sam asked Mikaela with a big grin.

"No way, fake severed hand boy," she hit him on the shoulder and went inside the house. This was not what Mikaela had in mind tonight. She just wanted a peaceful evening, watching TV from the Stanley's big screen, and maybe do some homework.

"This is exciting," Sam walked in after her and whispered into her ear. "It's my first time babysitting."

"Mikaela!" Mattie suddenly came running down the stairs straight into Mikaela's arms.

"Hey, Mattie," Mikaela greeted the little blond, green-eyed boy.

"Who're you?" Mattie eyed Sam.

"I'm Sam. I'll be babysitting with Mikaela tonight, buddy," Sam told the boy.

"Is he your boyfriend, Mikaela?" the little boy looked up at her.

"He's just a friend, Mattie," Mikaela told him. "I don't have a car so he's taking me home later."

"Good. Cos' I'm your boyfriend, right, Mikaela?"

"You bet you are, Mattie boy," Mikaela rode the little boy's story.

"Wow, you're one lucky dude, buddy," Sam gave the little boy a high five. "Getting Mikaela as your girlfriend, wooo. You are one lucky dude. Care to give me some tips on how to get the girls, buddy?"

Mattie giggled. "You just have to have your parents go away and leave you with them."

"Oh. Oh. That's a good idea, buddy. I'll keep that in mind in the future," Sam offered his hand to the little boy who immediately placed his little hands on Sam's big ones without hesitation. "Now tell me, how big is your television? And can you kindly lead me to it."

Mikaela let out a small laugh as Sam and Mattie walked towards the living room, hand in hand. Sam was surprisingly good with the kid and for some reason, she knew her babysitting tonight was going to be better.

"You boys weren't going to watch some movie without inviting me, weren't you?" she put on a fake pout as she entered the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch and Mattie was going through the Stanley's DVD collection, looking for a movie to watch.

"Of course not, Mikaela," Sam gave the spot right next to him a pat. "I reserved a place especially for you."

"Lion King! Let's watch Lion King!" Mattie ran over to Sam, holding the said DVD.

"Great choice, buddy," Sam gave him an approving nod as he took a hold of the DVD. "Singing lions and hogs with a mix of drama, action, and even some love story. Oh and don't forget about the hyenas!"

"Hakuna mutataaa!" Mattie suddenly began to sing loudly.

"It's our problem-free philosophy," Sam sang as he stood up and then pointed at Mattie to pick up the song again.

"Hakuna Mutata!" Mattie gladly supplied.

"C'mon, Mikaela, sing with us," Sam motioned for her to sing. "Hakuna Mutataaa…"

"No way, Sam," she shook her head as she laughed at the two boys who were now doing a little song and dance number in front of her.

* * *

Mikaela felt someone nudging her and she couldn't help but let out an irritated groan as she opened her eyes. She was a bit surprised when it was Sam that she saw early in the morning.

"Hey," he greeted her.

She suddenly realized that she wasn't at home and it wasn't morning. She was over at the Stanley's and she was babysitting. "Shit, where's Mattie?"

"All tucked in."

"Oh god, what time is it?" she asked, trying to look for a clock that'll indicate the time.

"It's a bit near 8," he told her. "That kid's an easy kid to take care of, huh? I thought babysitting was hell. Good thing Mattie boy's a good kid."

"Yeah, he's great," she nodded. "You got him to go to bed this early?"

"Kid was actually drooling before I asked him to change and brush his teeth."

"You fed him?"

"Yeah, made some mac and cheese for the little dude," he nodded. "Hey, you mind sitting up? Let the babysitter who did all the work sit down?"

"Sorry for falling asleep, Sam," she apologized as she sat up and made space for him on the couch.

"No problemo," Sam said as he sat down beside her.

"You're good with kids," Mikaela gave Sam's knee a nudge with her own.

"They love me," he gave her a cocky grin and a nudge with his knee back.

"Well, aren't you cocky," she raised her brow at him.

"You'd better beware, Mikaela, a new babysitter's in town," he smirked at her. "I'll be giving out flyers, putting up posters, and maybe a commercial or something. The best babysitter in town- Sam Witwicky. You should give out my cards to your other clients too. I mean, why would they settle for a mediocre babysitter who falls asleep on the job when they can get one like me?"

"What!? I can't believe you just said that!" she gaped at him.

"It's true, you're a lazy ass babysitter, I witnessed it with my own two eyes," he said seriously with a nod. "Lazy."

"What two eyes?" she asked, getting a confused look from him. She then took the pillow beside her and hit him square in the face with it.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Serves you right for calling me mediocre," she grinned triumphantly.

"Seriously, Mikaela," he continued on covering his eyes with his hand. "I think you like popped a vein or a nerve or something."

"What?" she dropped the pillow which she was still holding onto the ground. "Let me see it, Sam."

"No, you've done too much damage already," he turned away from her.

"Sam! Let me see!" she tried to pry his hand away from his eye.

"I think I'm gonna go blind," he complained.

"Sam, let me see," she asked again.

"Don't poke it," he finally twisted around in his seat to face her completely but he still had his hand on his eye, covering it from her sight.

"I won't," she nodded, as she tried to gently pry his hand from his eye.

"Waaaaaah!" he suddenly shouted as he uncovered his eye which was fine as it was before she hit it.

"You're such an ass!" she glared at him but she was relieved that he was just joking around with her.

"I'm sorry?"

"You'd better be," she crossed her arms across her chest and gave him an evil look. "I thought you were really hurt."

"I've faced robots as tall as buildings. How do you think a pillow would fare with me?"

"Is that so?" she asked as she quickly took the other pillow beside her and smacked him right in the face once again.

* * *

**I'd really appreciate it if you tell me your thoughts about the chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drive  
CHAPTER 4**

**Summary: What happened in between Transformers 1 and 2? How did Sam and Mikaela get together? A Sam/Mikaela story.**

**Authors note: Sorry about taking so long to update. Busy with life and all that. Also, had to reformat my laptop and had to find my serial key number for my MS Office. Anyways... On to chapter 4... And THANKS for all those who left their thoughts and whatever last time! :D**

**

* * *

**

Unlike the day before in which Sam partly dressed up and acted like a chauffeur, Sam was nowhere to be seen outside the yellow Camaro. Instead, as she approached the car, the door just popped open, probably opened by Bumblebee himself. She got inside the car and found Sam leaning on the stirring wheel, eyes closed.

"Hey, Sam," she greeted as she closed the door.

"Hey," he barely managed to speak out.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, noticing his pale face and the dark circles under his eyes. He was definitely not his usual cheerful self.

"Didn't get enough sleep," he grunted. He then opened his eyes and sat up straight, eyeing the backseat. "Hey, do you mind if I just go take a nap on the backseat on the way to school? Can you just sit here on the driver's seat?"

"Yeah sure," she shrugged. She watched him slide himself to the backseat, not even bothering to sit up but layed down as soon as he got there. She then slid into the driver's seat. "Can I drive?"

"Uh-huh," Sam mumbled as he covered his face with his jacket. "Drive slowly so I can get more sleep."

"What did you do last night, anyway?" she asked him as she started the car. It was her first time to actually drive Bumblebee and she was actually excited and nervous at the same time.

"Stuff," came his muffled reply from under his jacket.

_Sam was…_

"Bee!" Sam suddenly sat up, his jacket falling from his face, scowling at Bumblebee. "Shut it!"

This made Mikaela even more curious. "What exactly were you doing, Sam? I don't recall any homework or projects that we have."

"Stuff," he repeated his earlier reply but this time he was more firmer and he was glaring at Bumblebee's dashboard. "That's all I'm going to say and that's settled."

He went back down and once again covered his face with his jacket. She decided not to prod him anymore so he can get his much needed sleep.

Driving Bumblebee was like driving a regular car. But it was felt different. It was smoother and everything else that it probably felt like driving a million-dollar car (or an Autobot.)

"Bumblebee, I just want to say that you're the best car I've ever driven."

_And you're the prettiest person that's ever driven me, Mikaela._

"Hey, I should be offended by that, you know," Sam's voice came from the backseat.

"I thought you were going to sleep, Sam?" she glanced backwards for a second.

"Well if you two would stop gossiping like girls, a boy could sleep in peace, you know," he replied.

"Go back to sleep, Sam."

"Stay quiet then," he muttered. "And drive slowly."

"How am I supposed to drive slowly in a car like this?"

"Step on the gas less," he said matter-of-factly.

She rolled her eyes but did just that. She tried her best to not step on the gas since it was highly tempting to test out just how fast Bumblebee could really go. But she stopped herself from doing knowing that if she did it, they'll probably be in school in less than 5 minutes. That would not be approved on by the law and of the sleeping passenger on the backseat.

_Mikaela, are you doing something this afternoon? Sam and I planned on going to the cliff so I can do some stretching._

"Stretching?" she asked as she kept her eyes on the road, concentrating on going slow as Sam has asked her to do so. They were already close to campus despite her maximizing the lower speed limits.

_There's no one to see me transform there._

"Oh," she nodded, finally getting what he meant. He wanted to stretch out meaning he wanted to transform and get a break from his usual car form. "And you want me to go with you two?"

_It's a Friday night, as Sam said, and I think Sam needs the company. _

"Oh, okay," she nodded. "I've got nothing better to do tonight, anyway. I can keep you guys company."

_Thank you._

"Sure thing," she welcomed Bumblebee.

A few minutes later, she pulled into the parking spot that Sam usually parked when he was the one driving. She looked at his sleeping passenger and knew she needed to do what was needed to be done.

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" she reached over to the back and nudged him by his knee. "We're here."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Go ahead. I'll just stay here till bell."

"Bell's in 10 minutes," she reminded him as she looked at the digital clock on the dashboard. When he didn't move a muscle, she knew he was determined to do what he wanted to do. "Bee, can you make sure he wakes up in time for class?"

_I'll make sure._

"Thanks."

With one last look at Sam on the backseat, she got out of the car and headed to the school building. Language Arts class was Mikaela's first class of the day, coincidentally, it was Sam's too. They never walked to class at the same time ever before since Mikaela's locker was on the other side of the building and she had to run by it before going to their classroom.

As soon as she got her needed books from her locker, she went straight to her Language Arts classroom. Her eyes trailed over to Sam's chair which was two rows in front of hers and found it empty. Sam always got to class before her since his locker was closer to their room. But the sleepy boy she came with that morning was nowhere to be seen.

Minutes passed and the teacher eventually entered the classroom and started calling out their names for attendance. Pretty soon, at the end of the list came the name of the boy who was most probably still asleep in his yellow Camaro.

"Mr. Witwicky! Does anyone know where Mr. Witwicky is this morning?"

"His car's in the parking lot," a boy from the row in front of hers tattled. Mikaela took note of the tattletale, silently cursing him.

"I guess Mr. Witwicky decided he's too special to grace us with his presence then?"

Mr. Huntington closed his list of students and proceeded with his lesson. After a minute or two, Mikaela raised her hand and caught her teacher's attention. "Mr. Huntington, can I get a hall pass. I just need to go to the girls' room for a few."

"Sure," Mr. Huntington barely nodded as she motioned for her to go do what she wants.

She went pass by the guy who tattled on Sam's car being on the parking lot and 'accidentally' hit him in the head with her elbow as she passed by.

"Ow," the boy gave her a glare.

"Sorry," she posed a fake smile. "Your big head got in my way."

After having her revenge, she quickly stepped out of the classroom, pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and dialed Sam's number. She couldn't help but bite her bottom lips with the anxiety she's feeling. It was a new feeling for her, strange, foreign. This was the first time she's ever even felt the concern towards someone else.

She cursed when he still didn't answer the phone after two attempts. Still not giving up on the phone call, she also decided to go to the car and see if he's still in there. As she passed by the hallway, she heard a distinct sound coming from the janitor's closet door.

"Sam?" she opened the door as slowly as she could, scared that it wouldn't be Sam that'll greet her. Her fears quickly left as she saw the boy she was looking for, sprawled against the wall, his backpack being cradled in his arms, fast asleep. "SAM!"

She quickly stalked over to him and stood right above him. He didn't show any signs of waking up or even acknowledging her presence. "Are you trying to get yourself detention or suspension?" She kicked his shoe. "Seriously?" She kicked again, this time harder. "Sleeping in a janitor's closet?"

"I had no place to sleep!" he finally uttered out of annoyance, pulling his foot away from hers.

"So a janitor's closet was your best choice?"

"Bee kicked me out! I mean, literally threw me out," he told her. She imagined the scene, Bumblebee opening his door and probably raising the backseats until Sam got annoyed and finally threw himself out of the persistent car.

"Get up, Sam. Mr. Huntington's hunting you down," she told him, remembering her true reason of finding him.

"Fine, fine," he muttered but did not make an attempt to move.

"Now, Sam," she told him sternly.

"I'm up, I'm up," he stood up slowly.

"Now let me go inside the classroom first," she told him as she took his hand and dragged him out of the janitor's closet. She was thankful that no one was there to see them come out of the closet, no one to tattle on them, no questions to be asked. "You can follow me after a minute or two. Make something up for being late."

Sam nodded and she let go of his hand to enter the classroom. By the time she sat down on her seat, the classroom door opened and Sam came in.

"Mr. Witwicky, nice of you to join us," Mr. Huntington greeted. "Would you like to enlighten us on why you're late for my class?"

"Umm, I was-" Sam stammered. "I was…"

"You were what? We're waiting Mr. Witwicky. And don't give me the 'I went to the wrong classroom' excuse. We're already way pass the start of the school year, Mr. Witwicky."

Mikaela held her breath as she waited for Sam to give his excuse, praying that it'll be a good one that their teacher would buy.

"All I can say is, Mr. Huntington, do not even go close to the 2nd stall of the boy's bathroom," Sam said in a serious tone.

Everyone in the classroom erupted in laughter as Mikaela could only roll her eyes.

* * *

"What would you have done if Mr. Huntington did go to the boy's bathroom to confirm your little excuse?" she asked Sam later that afternoon as he drove Bumblebee towards the cliff.

"He wouldn't do that," Sam told her as if he was sure of it.

"How would you know?"

"No one in their right mind would go sniff a toilet bowl, Mikaela. I mean, would you?"

"Gross," she grimaced at the thought.

"See?"

"But I'm a girl," she defended.

"No," he shook his head. "You're human."

"How do you know these stuff?"

"I was born to make-up excuses, Mikaela, I've been getting out of PE classes since I knew I could," he said.

"PE? You get out of PE? PE's like the next best subject to lunch time," she told him. Her eyes couldn't help but trail down to his frame, noting that there was a reason why Sam wasn't as built as others would be.

"I don't like the communal showers," he simply said with a shrug.

"Oh, so you don't want to flail around your family jewel's so you lie your ass out?"

"Hey! Leave my family jewels out of this!"

"You were the one who said you didn't like the communal showers, that's the only reason I can think of why you hate it," she shrugged and then she finally couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Sam being shy about his family jewels.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, turning away from him to hide her smile. She sneaked a glance at him and she knew that he has dropped the conversation. They drove in silence until Sam finally announced that they were at the cliff.

"Hey, grab your bags," he reminded her as they both got out. "Wouldn't want Bee to crush em'."

She nodded and grabbed her bag like he grabbed his. They both walked away from Bumblebee and watched as he transformed to his robot form. Mikaela still didn't believe that the yellow Camaro was a robot no matter how many times she has seen him transform. It was still as awesome as the first time she saw him do it.

_Finally._

"Have fun, big guy," Sam looked up at Bumblebee and gave him a thumbs up. Bumblebee did a few jumps, showing his excitement, and once he was done, he propped himself down and gazed out the cliff.

"He seems to be enjoying himself," she looked at Sam.

"He just wants to have some downtime. Hey, you want to play catch?" Sam asked as he pulled a football from the duffel bag he was holding.

"You sure? I've got a mean throw," she teased him. "And I heard what happened to you on last year's try-outs."

"I told you that was a fake try-out," he said as he threw his bag down on the ground.

"You think that'll ever pass out as a believable story?" she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Seriously, Sam?"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off with a hand. "Now why don't you show me that mean throw of yours, eh? That'll never pass out as a believable story unless you show me, you know."

"Well, be ready to be squashed, little man," she gave him an evil smile, placed her bag on right next to his, and walked out farther for their game of catch.

"Who're you calling small, huh? I'm way taller than you, Mikaela," he shook his head in disbelief as he twirled the football in his hands. "You ready?"

"Throw it here," she said. He lightly threw the ball towards her and she caught it without sweat. "You've got a girly throw, Sammy boy."

"Now show us that mean throw, Mikaela!" he told her.

Mikaela was a big fat liar. She didn't know how to throw a football. She just watched Trent do it a couple of hundred times but not once did she even attempt to throw one. She took in a deep breath and held the ball with one hand and pulled it back. She threw the ball towards Sam and it landed a foot away from where she was standing. She gave Sam a sheepish smile and a shrug. "Ooops. I guess I lied."

"Seriously? Mean throw, Mikaela? Are you kidding me? Mojo could throw farther than that!"

"What! I lied, Sam. But I wasn't lying when I said you had a girly throw!" she giggled.

"I do not have a girly throw, Mikaela. Take it back," Sam took a step towards her, ready to charge. "Take it back now, Mikaela."

"No, Sam, I won't take it back," she also took a step back, knowing she needed to run if he started to run after her.

"I'm warning you. Take it back now or suffer the consequences," he warned her.

"No!"

As soon as the word came out of her mouth, Sam charged. She let out a squeak and started to run away from him as fast as she could. "Bumblebee, help me!" She glanced back at the robot who just shrugged and continued to enjoy the view from the cliff.

"You're gonna get it, Mikaela!" Sam called out after her. He was getting dangerously close and she was having a hard time running with the rocky path and the pumps she was wearing. The inevitable soon became just that when Sam finally caught up with her by grabbing her by the waist. "Gotcha!"

"Sam, let me go! Sam!" she laughed and tried to pry herself away from his grip but his grip was solid.

"You gonna take it back?" he asked.

"No!" she shook her head, all the while laughing.

Sam didn't say anything else as he turned her around to face him. They were now nose to nose and no one said a word. Her urge to laugh was gone as she matched Sam's serious face and eyes which were currently looking at her intently.

"Go out with me, Mikaela," Sam suddenly said.

"What?" she suddenly found it difficult to breath as Sam's brown eyes drilled into hers.

"Go out with me," he repeated.

"Sam… I thought we were friends?"

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time, girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

The lines from a song came from Bumblebee's radio. It was either Sam and Bumblebee planned this or Bumblebee was just helping Sam out. Either way, Sam let her get the message that he was thinking the same thing as Bumblebee was.

"Sam…"

"Mikaela…" he echoed her utterance of his name with hers. "Just say yes."

It has, indeed, crossed her mind. And she knew there was something more. There was definitely something more there.

"Yes," she softly said.

"Was that a yes?" he confirmed.

"Yes, Sam, I'll go out with you," she spoke a little louder this time.

_Hallelujah! _

"Bee!" Sam turned to give his car a scowl. "Can't you at least be a bit subtle?"

_You've been practicing since yesterday, Sam. I'm just glad you finally did it. _

"You've been practicing?" she gave him a teasing smile.

"What? No!" he denied guiltily, his grip on her waist becoming tighter.

_That was what was kept him up all night last night._

"Awww, that was sweet of you, Sam."

_I like Mikaela, Bee. Like her, like her. Do you know what I mean? She's special. She's something else, Bee. _

Sam's eyes went wide in horror as he heard his own voice coming from Bumblebee's radio. "What? What? You record stuff I say? Seriously, Bee?"

"Special, huh?" she couldn't help but tease Sam at his description of her.

"Of course you're special, Mikaela," he said without even letting a heartbeat pass, his brown eyes with such seriousness in them that Mikaela knew he was speaking from what he believed was true. She couldn't help but think how the smile that just adorned her face was one of the first few smiles in her life that she didn't have to think twice of to make.

* * *

**Song's Crush by David Archuleta (I heard it on the radio and I just thought the song would be perfect for Sam and Mikaela. LOL.) Anyways... I know some of you wanted them to take their time... But c'mon, they're too cute together I don't want to keep them apart any longer. Ha-ha. Besides, they'll still be more of the funny and the cute stuff, I promise. :D Now let me know what you think? :) Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drive  
CHAPTER 5**

**Summary: What happened in between Transformers 1 and 2? How did Sam and Mikaela get together? A Sam/Mikaela story.**

**Authors note: AGAIN.. Sorry about taking so long to update. Busy with life and all that. THANK YOU to those who took the time to review the last time and those who even gave me a nudge to remind me that some people are still looking forward to reading this. THANK YOU! :D

* * *

**

Mikaela Banes has been to a lot of dates before. It was always with her typical type- the hot, big muscled, big armed, buffed boys from her class or even older. Never in her life would she have thought to go out with the puny and awkward boy who sits in front of class.

She took a peek out of her room's window through the curtains. He told her he'd pick her up at 6 PM. It was still 5:45 PM and Sam was already parked outside. She let out a giggle as she could see him talking to himself or maybe with Bumblebee. He was probably practicing what to say to her, the poor boy. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"So are you gonna come up here and knock on my door or should I go downstairs and knock on yours?" she asked as he answered the phone.

"What? You can see me?" his panicked voice came from the line.

"A bright yellow Camaro isn't exactly a good hiding place, Sam," she chuckled as she watched him look through the windshield. "Now, do I go down now?"

"No, no, no," he quickly said. "I'll come get you."

"Okay then, I'll be waiting," she closed the window curtains and ended the call. A knock came from the door after a minute or so. She straightened out her top and opened the door.

"Hey," Sam greeted.

"Hey," she echoed.

"Oh," he suddenly held out a small wrapped gift. "I got you something. I didn't know if you like flowers so I just got you that."

"What is it?" she took the gift.

"It's a DVD," he told her. "It's Fast and the Furious, about cars you know, figured you'd like that since you like cars and all."

"I love it, Sam," she smiled. She did love that movie. "Maybe we can watch it sometime."

"That's cool," he nodded.

He was nervous, she could tell. And she couldn't help but find how sweet it is. His hands are probably sweating right now too.

"So where are you taking me, Sam?" she asked as she stepped out of the house and closed the door after her. Sam let her go down the stairs first, following behind. "Anywhere exciting?"

"I don't think I can ever top the excitement we had in Mission city…" he told her as they walked towards Bumblebee. "But maybe some childish excitement could be had."

"Childish excitement?" she asked, intrigued.

"There's some sort of carnival in town, I figured why not go there, you up for it?" he asked. "Candy cotton, rides that'll make you hurl, maybe some clowns even."

"Sounds great to me," she smiled.

They drove in awkward silence going to the carnival. Once they got there and got out of the car, Sam turned to Bumblebee.

"Hey, Bee, you can go wherever if you like, just come back for us at least at around 9, okay?" Sam patted Bumblebee's hood. "We'll see you, buddy."

"Bye, Bee," she gave him a small wave.

"C'mon, Mikaela," Sam motioned for her to get going as he walked a little too fast.

"Wait for me, Sam," she called out to him as he continued on walking fast towards the entrance out of excitement. By the time she reached the entrance, Sam has already paid for their tickets and he was sporting a big, excited grin.

"They've got a horror house, this is gonna be so awesome!"

Mikaela raised her brow, he actually jumped up and down a little as he spoke. She let out a huff and walked closer to her excited date. "Samuel James Witwicky!"

"Umm, yeah?" he was caught off guard as she called out his whole name with a stern voice.

"We are on a date, okay? Now act like it and hold my hand," she held out her hand towards him. He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Now, Sam!"

"Yes, ma'am," he took her hand in his.

"Do I have to act like the man in this relationship?" she rolled her eyes as they walked inside the carnival gates.

"Man in this relationship? There's only one man in this relationship, Mikaela, and he's sporting the big muscles," he let go of her hand and flexed his arms, clearly exerting a lot of effort to have it bulge even minutely. "See? Muscles."

"Not even a bit big, Sam. Cute though," she pulled his hand back down and leaned forward and bit his arm.

"Did you just bite my arm?" he asked in shock. "Seriously?"

"They're so cuteeee," she now pinched his arms playfully.

"Seriously, Mikaela. Those are my big guns, they're not cute in any way," he tried to pry his arms away from her pinching fingers but she kept on pinching them anyway. "Mikaela, just stop, okay? Please, I'm begging you. I know they're irresistible but they're not for pinching."

"Fine," she stopped pinching and pouted.

"Now let's just hold hands in peace, okay?" he took her hand and walked her over to the nearest booth which was a knock the tin cans down game. "Hey, this looks like fun, you want to play?"

"If you win me something, you'll get a kiss on the cheek," she teasingly whispered to his ear. They haven't kissed or anything remotely close to it.

"Just the cheek?" he turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Win me something big then we'll see," she flirted.

"What about we just come back here later then. We should go ride some rides first," he blurted out.

"You're scared your girly throw won't win you anything, aren't you?" she gave his sides a poke with her other hand which wasn't holding his.

"Hey! I'm ticklish!" he jumped back a little.

"I am learning so much about you tonight, Sam," she smile triumphantly as she poked him once again and he jumped back in protest. She could definitely use the stuff she's learning to her advantage someday. "This night is already turning out great."

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you tell me about something yourself in return then?" he started to poke her sides in an attempt to tickle her. "You ticklish?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "No ticklish spot in me."

"You sure?" he asked, once again poking her sides.

"Uh-huh," she nodded as she looked around to see what else there was to do. "Oh hey, let's go on that!"

"The carousel? Seriously?" Sam whined as he saw what she was pointing at. "That ride's for kids, Mikaela."

"C'mon, it'll be fun," she pulled on his hand and dragged him towards the carousel.

"Fine," he huffed in defeat.

After a short line, they finally got to enter the ride. Mikaela immediately made a bee line towards the white horse she had her eyes on and rode it with ease. She turned to look at Sam who looked like he was dragging his feet to walk towards where she was. "Sam, hurry!"

"Coming," he muttered as he stood right next to her horse. The horse she picked was just the small one so Sam was still taller than her. He placed one hand on the pole and his other on the rear of the horse, enclosing her.

"You're not gonna ride one?" she asked.

"I think I'll just stand," he replied just as the ride started. After a few seconds, he pulled out his phone and pointed it towards her.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Taking photos of you. So that people will believe me when I tell them that Mikaela Banes likes riding kiddie rides," he smirked as he snapped photo after photo of her.

"Hey!" she tried to reach for the phone but each time she did, he leaned backwards and just continued on snapping. Knowing she wasn't going to get his phone, she smiled and pulled out her own phone and started snapping photos of him too. "Ha. Now I'll tell them you also ride kiddie rides."

"Hey! I'm not riding anything!" he protested. "That's unfair!"

"Photos do not lie, Sam," she chuckled. "Now will you stop taking photos?"

"Fine," he huffed. "I'll stop if you stop."

"Deal," she nodded and closed her phone and pocketed it. He, on the other hand, did not pocket his phone but instead, moved closer to her and placed the phone away from himself an arm's length. "What're you doing now?"

"Taking a photo of me," he looked at her momentarily. "And you." He looked back at his phone again, preparing for the photo. "So everyone will believe that someone as great as you goes out with someone as dorky as me."

Without a second spared, Mikaela leaned over and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek just as he snapped a shot. Sam stood still in shock and she reached for his phone to look at the photo. She couldn't help but giggle at their photo. Sam looked like he was in a daze as she planted the kiss on his cheek. "Awww. Cute, Sam."

* * *

**Ain't they cute? :)**

**I know it's an odd place to stop but their date's no where near done. Probably two more chapters of their first date to come. Don't forget to tell me what you think! It'll be highly appreciated. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drive  
CHAPTER 6**

**Summary: What happened in between Transformers 1 and 2? How did Sam and Mikaela get together? A Sam/Mikaela story.**

**Authors note: AGAIN.. Sorry about taking so long to update. Busy with life and all that. THANK YOU to those who took the time to review the last time.**

* * *

"Sam!" she shouted his name as she watched him scurry of into the dark. "This is what I get for dating a child." She murmured and continued on walking, figuring she'll just meet up with him wherever he was at this time.

She didn't have to walk too far because all of a sudden, Sam came running back to where she was, shrieking like a girl.

"Sam! What? What?" she asked him as he almost bumped into her, took a hold of her forearm, and hid behind her.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," he chanted as he tried to pull her back.

"What? Sam?" she asked, trying to look at the place where he came running from. Where there Decepticons attacking again? She couldn't help but wonder as her heart started to beat faster than the usual.

"There's a nasty looking ghost down there, Mikaela," he finally explained. "Let's go back. C'mon. C'mon!"

It finally got to her. "Sam! If you don't stop acting like a girl, I swear to god, I'll leave you right now."

"What?" he frowned. "Why? There's a ghost, Mikaela. Don't you get it? A ghost!"

"You've come face to face with robots the size of houses and you're afraid of a guy in a costume?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's a scary looking costume," he told her in defense.

"It's a horror house! I swear to god, you're such a girl, Sam," she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards where he came from.

"Mikaela, no!" he protested but she kept a good grip on him. He suddenly gave a good yank and she almost let go of him. "Oh god, there he is!"

Mikaela looked at where he was staring at with wide eyes. There stood a man who was dressed all in white, complete with white make-up to put on the illusion of being a ghost.

"He just stands there but when you pass by, he actually chases you," Sam whispered in her ear.

"Let's go," she pulled on him once again towards where the ghost was. The ghost started to move a little, putting on a little fright show. Mikaela let go of Sam's hand and stood directly in front of the ghost and placed her hands on her hips. "Hey you!" The ghost just groaned, still in character, giving her an unfazed look. "Were you the ghost who scared the pants out of my boyfriend? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Geez, lady," the ghost suddenly dropped his act and scratched the back of his head. "It's my job. And it's not my fault your boyfriend's a wimp."

"Did you just seriously call my boyfriend a wimp?" she raised her brow at the ghost. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"Umm," the man gulped. "No."

"Good," she gave a satisfied nod. "Now scurry along and go scare other people."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded and quickly strutted away from them.

"Now that that's settled," Mikaela turned to Sam who was completely silent and just looking at her. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go?" He just nodded. She looped her arm through his arm and leaned on him as they continued to walk through the horror house. Sam didn't say anything else and she was worried that he'd scared the crap out of himself. "Sam, are you alright?"

"Uh-huh," he simply replied.

She gave him a curious look. She spoke again when they finally got out of the horror house. She pulled on his arm to get his attention and he looked down at her. "Was it because I defended you from the ghost? I promise I won't do that again, Sam."

"No," he quickly shook his head. "It's not that, Mikaela."

"What is it then?"

"You called me your boyfriend."

"Oh," she suddenly realized that she did, indeed, call Sam his boyfriend when she was confronting the ghost. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. "Sam, I like you. A lot, actually. And I want to go out on more dates with you someday. But if you don't want to be my boyfriend then…"

"No, no, no, no," he quickly cut her off with a shake of his head. "I just… Are you sure you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"What part of I like you a lot didn't you get, Sam?"

"It's just that… I'm me, Mikaela."

"That's what I like about you, Sam. You're you."

"Even if I leave you in the middle of a parking lot and a horror house?"

"Even if," she nodded. "And even if you come running back, screaming like a girl."

"Does that mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Cool," he smiled.

After getting caught in between a war against alien robots and running from robots the size of buildings, it only took a man in a ghost costume to bring Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes together. And Mikaela wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Sorry for this being short. I'll try to finish up the next chapter to upload soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Drive  
CHAPTER 7**

**Summary: What happened in between Transformers 1 and 2? How did Sam and Mikaela get together? A Sam/Mikaela story.**

**Authors note: Hey! I told you I'd update soon, right? And I did! :) Thank you, once again, for the reviews last time. I'm happy that you found the last chapter funny and cute. That was my whole intention. **

* * *

After officially becoming girlfriend and boyfriend, Mikaela and Sam walked hand in hand as they went to some other rides which, as promised earlier by Sam, tried to make them hurl.

There was cotton candy, hotdogs, and a couple of sodas thrown into the mix. Pretty soon their strolling was aimless and there were probably only one or two rides that they haven't gone on.

"Oooh, fortune teller," she awed as they passed by the small tent with the blinking sign. She gave Sam a pull.

"No, no, no," Sam shook his head as he tried to pull her away from the small tent.

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun!" she pulled him as hard as she could. He put up a resistance at first but he eventually gave into her. They entered the small tent and took a seat across the old lady with the big crystal ball emitting a white light from it.

"5 dollars."

Sam scoffed. "Give me my fortune first."

"What do you want to know?"

"Stuff, I guess," he shrugged.

"Okay," the lady nodded, placed her hands on her crystal ball and started to rub and look at it. Her eyes squinted and squinted until they suddenly grew wide and she looked up at Sam. "I see death."

"What?" Sam spat. "I'm supposed to give you 5 bucks to tell me that I'm gonna die?"

"No, wait," the lady shook her head and looked back at her crystal ball. "You die and you come back to life."

"So I die and then I come back from the dead?" Sam was definitely not amused anymore.

"Maybe we should go," Mikaela told him quietly. "Just pay her the 5 bucks, Sam."

"I'm not gonna pay her 5 bucks for her to tell me I'm gonna be resurrected, Mikaela," he hissed at her. "I'm not Jesus, you know."

Sam did have a mean side. Mikaela thought Sam was all about joking his way out of everything. She watched him as he glared at the lady and stalked out of the tent.

"Sorry about that," she apologized as she handed the fortune teller the 5 bucks that they owed her.

"I only read the cards, child," the lady told her.

"I know," she gave the woman a smile. "Again, I'm sorry."

She quickly followed Sam out of the tent and found him standing right outside, obviously still fuming from the anger of the fortune teller's words. Mikaela had no idea how to calm an angry Sam Witwicky so she figured she should just try to keep his mind off the incident.

"Why don't we end the night with the Ferris Wheel?" she suggested as she took the spot right next to him. "That'll be romantic."

And she knew it could also cool his mind from the earlier bout with the fortune teller.

"What do you say?" she asked him with a smile. He gave her a small glance and nodded. They made their way to the Ferris wheel and waited for a minute or two in silence as the people in front of them loaded into the ride.

"No frisky business, okay?" the man who was manning the entrance to the ride warned them as they got their turn to ride.

"Do I look frisky to you?" Sam asked the man.

"Don't worry, sir, I'll keep him in line," she pulled Sam inside the booth before the man could deny them entry into the ride because of Sam's retort. They both sat down and the man closed down the railing on them.

"Sorry about that," Sam murmured as the ride started.

"Let's just forget about that dumb fortune teller, okay?" she told him with a smile. The ride suddenly went into a sudden halt and Mikaela's eyes went wide and quickly held onto Sam's arm. "Why'd we stop?"

"You scared of heights?" he teased, a smile finally breaking his previous serious nature.

"No," she shook her head in denial. "I was just holding on to you so you won't fall."

"How am I supposed to fall from here?" he asked with a grin. He leaned side wards and looked down. "C'mon, take a look, we're not even that high from the ground."

"No," she shook her head. As much as she tried to deny it, she was scared of heights. "I don't want to look. I'm fine right where I am."

"You _are _scared of heights," he grinned for a reason. "I finally found something about you."

"Oh, yeah," she challenged and started to tickle him merciless.

"Hey! Hey!" he tried to swat her hands away. He then grabbed her by the arms and playfully rocked their booth. "Stop or I'll make us fall."

"You wouldn't dare," her eyes went wide.

"Test me," he gave her a cheeky grin and started to rock their booth once again.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," she retracted her hands and held them up in the air. Thankfully, Sam stopped rocking and Mikaela sighed in relief. He let go of her arms, his cheeky grin still in place, probably celebrating his victory over her.

"You know I won't let you fall, right?" he asked her, his smile disappeared and a serious look replaced it.

She nodded a little and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze. She knew that no matter what'll happen, Sam would never let her come into harm's way. Her new boyfriend might be afraid of a man in a ghost costume and leave her behind but when faced with alien robots, he would never let go of her hand as they run for their lives. She was sure of that. She let out a small smile as her eyes gazed out into the city lights.

"What do you think Bumblebee's up to?" Sam asked as he tried to peek towards where the parking lot was.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Bee's fine," she reassured him.

He gave out a little nod.

"Sam?" she called his attention once again as she looked at him, raising her face up closer to his.

"What?" he looked down at her, their faces dangerously close.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"I thought I needed to win you a big stuffed animal so I can kiss you?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Do you really think you can win one?"

"I guess we'll never know," he whispered as he caught her lips with his. Sam's soft lips connected with hers and she swore if they weren't seated, her knees would give in as she felt herself melt with the tenderness of his kiss.

It was the perfect setting for a first kiss. The perfect way to end the perfect first date. And it was so perfect that even if the ride suddenly started again with a jerk, she didn't even care even if she fell to the ground right that moment.

* * *

**There you go. The first date. The first kiss. I've got a couple of stuff planned for this story but I'd probably wrap it up in a few chapters... I have a new story in the works (have been writing it alongside this, actually) and I'll post it after I finish this one. It's post-Revenge of the Fallen and college-based. Hope you guys would like it as much as you liked this... But before that... Let me finish this one first and of course... Reviews, pretty please. :)**

**PS: Did you get the part where the fortune teller told him about coming back from the dead? Ha-ha. I just HAD to put that in there. :)**


End file.
